The New Kid
by MysteriousWriterXxx
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has moved to Death City and has enrolled in the DWMA. His tour guide? None other that Soul Eater Evans himself, of course! But when Soul finds out Maka has died, and Ichigo has been assigned to take her spot as his meister. Can Soul get over losing Maka enough to warm up to Ichigo? (((IchiSoul))) -YAOI- rated t for possible..not kid friendly content ahead. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"Soul, you've been selected to give the new student a tour of the school. Please, no repeats of what you and BlackStar did with my son. No funny business, Soul. I mean it. I have faith in you" Lord Death said cheerfully. I scratched the back of my head and yawned, still not up to doing much of anything.

"Yeah, yeah. Just one question, though. Why do I have to do it?" I said lazily.

"Because ever since you and Maka decided to separate for a while whilst she goes off and does her duty as a meister with her mother and father, YOU are the current Death Scythe to represent the DWMA. Now he'll be here in a half an hour. You're excused from your classes. After the tour bring him to the office for his schedule, then to me. Got it?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it." I said waving him off. _Ichigo Kurosaki, eh? I'll bet myself a dime he's not as hot as Death The Kid. _I snicker to myself and walk out the front door and I sit on the steps in front of the DWMA, and decide to just wait for him. After 15 minutes the bell rung and I was all alone outside the school. I sighed and texted BlackStar.

'_Sup Star'? I get to play tour guide for the new kid, meaning I don't have to go to class. Suck it ;P__' _

I snickered and heard footsteps coming closer then just as I was about to look up at new kid, BlackStar texted me back.

'_if new kid's a guy, I guarantee you'll be all over him XD__' _I sighed and mentally laughed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up.

I hope to dear lord this is the new guy. His pure orange hair was clearly natural and looked soft, his soft brown eyes, and manly face shape instantly gave my brain a slap in the face. _I owe myself a dime…_

I got up quickly and he stood up straight. He looks almost four whole inches taller than me, and I'm 5'11" which means he must be 6'3" at the least. His muscular figure made me wonder if the guy lives at a gym or something. I swallowed dryly.

"Hey. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm new in town. I'm hoping this is Shibusen academy because I don't want to have to climb back down those ungodly stairs." He laughed a bit and I noticed he was a bit nervous. His smile warmed my heart a bit and I marveled at his stunningly deep voice. Not as deep as mine though. I smirked and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, this is the DWMA. The one and only Death Weapon Meister Academy where we defeat pre-kishin and protect people around the world. I'm Soul Eater. I'm your tour guide for today. I'm also the most recent Death Scythe made and the youngest in history, and you can come to me any time if you're having problems." I said as coolly as possible and stuck out my hands which he took and shook it smiling.

"Your eyes are a cool shade of red, and your hair is pretty awesome too." He leaned closer "how do you get your teeth like that? You must've bleached your hair so many times, and those contacts must be a killer" He laughed and I frowned.

"My eyes are naturally this way. Same with my hair and teeth." I said simply, shrugging.

"OH! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to offend you…" He replied apologetically.

"It's cool, so you wanna start the tour?" I said plainly and motioned for him to follow as I started walking. "So, are you a meister or a weapon?"

He looked over curiously "a what?"

I blinked and looked him over. _Is this guy in the correct place? _

"A weapon, like me, is someone who can turn into a weapon. I turn into a scythe. A meister is those who wield these weapons. It's more complicated if you factor in the Soul Resonance, because if your souls are too out of sync, you won't be able to wield that weapon partner." I explained as simply as possible. He nodded as if he remembered something.

"Oh, right. I skimmed the pamphlet that was sent to me. I didn't actually read it." He said, looking me over. Once. Twice. Three times…

He checked me out four times. I felt my heartbeat pick up. _Soul, stop thinking like that. What if he's….straight…._

I dismissed the thought and continued the tour. _What if he's in my classes? What if….what if he's in my gym class? _I blushed at the thought of him changing in front of me into gym clothes. I mentally slapped myself and toured him around the building, keeping small chat.

Apparently he's excellent with a sword, his family moved here a week ago, he's a meister, and moved because his father wanted to move somewhere where a hospital was needed more and opened up a larger clinic here in Death City. I told him about my friends and how if we ended up in the same lunch period, we should sit together. I brought him into the office while he collected his schedule.

"Okay, where to next?" He said curiously.

"your locker, we have time before Lord Death wants to see you." I snatched him schedule away from him playfully and looked it over. I scanned the list.

"wha….." I narrowed my eyes and looked it over again.

"Something wrong, Soul?" He asked, looking at me funny.

"Y-You….have the same schedule as me…" I whispered shakily. This seems to make him happy because he smiled.

"Awesome!" He started. _Only partners are put in all the same classes…._

"We need to see Lord Death…NOW." I commanded, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the hallway. _Lord Death probably planned this. He had to have done this on purpose. He even has Maka's locker. _I knit my eyebrows as I walked into the Death room. I saw Ichigo marvel at the big room in the corner of my eye. I smiled a bit, thinking it was cute, and then remembered my anger. I marched up to Lord Death.

"What happened to Maka!?" I demanded, letting go of Ichigo's wrist. Lord Death stayed quiet. "You gave him her schedule, her locker, and you wouldn't do that unless we were partners…"

"Maka Albarn died in battle a month ago, Soul." Lord death said gravely. "Her things are gone from your apartment, Soul. We only said she was asking for them so you wouldn't throw a fit. I'm so sorry Soul. Ichigo IS your new meister." I'm not sure when I started crying, all I knew was by the end of his talking, I was bawling my eyes out, sunk to my knees, on the floor. _Why did it have to be Maka?_

I felt arms around me and looked up to see Ichigo holding me close. I turned and cried on his shoulder. I heard him and Lord Death talking about how this will be a difficult time for me. _I knew it. Damn it I knew it. We called each other every night. Every goddamn night. She stopped calling a month ago. Even her letters stopped coming. No video chats. Nothing. I had known all along. I even cried a couple times already. _I heard Lord Death tell me that everything was going to be okay, and that my friends already knew and are also here for me. 

_They knew? _i felt myself start shaking. I knew all along. It only just now occurred to me how real it is. Maka's things are gone from my house except the few things I kept in my room like her perfume, the things she got me, things I borrowed. I can't return them. I stopped crying and wiped away the tears from my face, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Ichigo smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"I'm here for you if you need me" He smiled and I felt like I was cloud.

_He's my new meister? I guess I'll have to have him in gym afterall…._


	2. Chapter 2

I watched blankly as Ichigo Kurosaki's family said goodbye to him and gave him the last bag of his stuff. Lord Death has the students bunk together because we're easier to reach, but he gave us a week before he had to be moved in. before he moved in, I noticed 2 or 3 boxes of Maka's stuff had been left to me (apparently in her will). The first box had been every single photo, photo album, newspaper page, and magazine article we had been in, along with postcards from her mother. The next box had been filled with the things she loved dearly like the teddy bear she always slept with secretly, her favorite books, one of her Spartoi uniforms, her long black cloak, her diary, and other special things. The last box was more of her favorite things.

I'm glad I have them, though. Maka was my best friend. Maka was the first one I told about my bisexual sexuality, the first one I saw morning after morning, the last one I saw morning after morning. Me and her even dated for a while, but only briefly.

Ichigo threw his bag carelessly into his room and sat down next to me. I looked over at him in his new Spartoi uniform. It was a plain light blue button down, sleeves rolled up, unbuttons by about three buttons on the top; partially exposing his chest, and black slacks with a white belt and white shoes. He sighed and looked over at me.

"So, what did Lord Death want us to do today?" He inquired. I thought for a moment and glanced at him.

"Practice soul resonance." I said simply. "He said he intentionally picked you because he found our souls were compatible….more compatible than me and- I mean, Maka and I." I paused and bit my lip "so this should be easy."

He nodded. "okay so how do you do that?" I sighed. _I'm going to have to start from square one…_

"You just kind of open up your soul to me. There are not many secrets you can hide from me that I won't find out right when we resonate. Be warned." I replied. We walked to the woods behind the school.

"Alright. First let's make sure you can hold me." I put plainly and he stared blankly. "Catch."

I transformed, flipping and twirling through the air and as I came down, I saw shock cross his face, then determination. He caught me and tested me out a bit by gently tossing my up and down. I showed my face in the reflection and stared at him. _Jesus Christ, he's so damn sexy…WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING. Get it together Soul, and just be thankful he can't see how red your face would be. _

"Ok, ready? How do I feel?" I asked, still staring. He looked up and smiled.

"Light as a feather." He replied happily. He took a swing around and nearly dropped me and I mentally sighed. _This is going to take forever…_

**~TIME SKIP~**

After what seems like hours, we were both getting quite irritated with each other.

"WRONG. AGAIN." I yelled firmly, and irritation showed clearly on my face. His head whipped around to look at me. Ichigo had dropped me for the fifteenth time. I mentally sighed and changed back into human form and stood up straight.

"Well SORRY I'm not PERFECT at this. I've never USED A SCYTHE BEFORE." Ichigo snapped back which earned him a great big scowl from me. "Because SCYTHES ARE **LAME**."

I blinked as my jaw dropped, clearly showing how much I took offense to his little comment. _Scythes are SO cool…what the hell is HE THINKING?! _

"Scythes JUST SO HAPPEN to be the MOST affective in defeating pre-kishin souls! You just don't know how to handle such a fine instrument of death!" I bantered back to him. He glared at me.

"I'm not learning because you're being unreasonable." He said in a monotone, but angry tone. I sighed, frustrated.

"You will NEVER be as good as Maka was!" I yelled and stormed off. I kept walking, only glancing back once to make sure he wasn't following me. I kept walking until I realized I had passed our apartment and sighed. I looked around to find where I was and found myself in front of Maka's old favorite book store. Curiously, I went in.

I walked in and walked through the rows and rows of books, recognizing the books that had been read by Maka by the tiny marks of abuse from the abuse I received from them. One even had a tiny bit of my blood on it. Scary girl. I smiled slightly, reminiscing.

I left abruptly as I realized Ichigo didn't have a key to our apartment. I hurriedly walked down the sidewalk.

_I feel bad…the kid could be going through some serious shit right now…he just moved and I'm his only friend…maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him…_I sighed and turned the corner and saw him sitting on our front steps. I rushed over and unlocked the door quickly. I gave him a quick look to let him know I was sorry, but I knew that shouldn't be my apology. It was a very weak apology.

"Ah…I'm sorry…for what I said…" I apologized lamely. He looked up and smiled a bit.

"It's alright. I know you're going through a rough time…" He paused and looked around. "What did she look like?"

I stared at him and grabbed a picture of us and gave it to him. I watched his expression soften and he smiled a bit.

"You look cute in this picture" He stated plainly.

…..

…..

I stood there, blushing and gaping like an idiot.

"What?" I replied lamely. He looked at me curiously.

"I said you look cute here. Your smiles is so cheesy, and your expression is equally quite cheesy…it's kinda adorable. Maka, I think that's her name, is cute but she's just laughing at your expression. You look so cute." He chuckled a bit, still looking at the picture.

"Uh…thank you." I said skeptically. He seemed to have realized what he said and he blushed.

"Ah…I'm tired and I'm going back to bed. School tomorrow, remember?" He said awkwardly and stalked off to his room, handing me the picture. I stood there for a second, dumbfounded.

_He's certainly interesting. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Stop staring at him. For the love of all that is good and great in the world, STOP STARING at him. _

Ichigo and I continued up the steps, earning looks from everyone around us. We were doing something very irregular and it was earning us some weird looks.

~FLASHBACK TO THE MORNING~

"Those are some ridiculous stairs in front of that school" Ichigo stated calmly. This is where the competitive spark ignited.

"Those stairs are NOTHING. Sometime I run up them and are less tired than those who walked." I replied smugly. I wasn't lying either. I was never tired after those long stairs. I even beat BlackStar up those stairs once.

Ichigo looked up, smirking sexily and eyeing me carefully. _That is one sexy sexy boy…_

_What am I saying? _

"I bet I could beat you up the stairs." He challenged.

~END FLASHBACK~

And here we are. Sprinting up the stairs, side by side, panting and running practically in sync. _I have to pick-up my pace. _I began running faster, smirking slightly as I pulled ahead easily. He furrowed his eyebrows and sped up as well. It continued like this until we stepped at the same time onto the last step. A bloody tie. We were both panting and huffing when we got to the top, then practically both fell on each other, but staying upright. We stood there, leaning back to back until we were able to talk.

"Tie?" He asked exasperated.

I nodded. "Tie." I agreed then we shook hands. We finally calmed our breathing back to normal and walked into school together. We saw BlackStar first. Of course.

BlackStar hung from a light on the very high ceiling, probably twenty feet in the air, at least. Kid will have a fit if BlackStar breaks this light again.

He saw us and let g of the light, shocking Ichigo to the core, but earning an annoyed sigh from me. My best friend was an idiot. His sneakers slammed into the ground, cracking the floor just a hair. Kid if going to have a coronary when he sees it. I rolled my eyes.

"BlackStar this is Ichigo Kurosaki, my new partner. Ichigo, this is BlackStar, my dumbass friend." I laughed, punching Stars' arm. BlackStar laughed and leaned in to get all up in my face. I wasn't fazed.

"YOU MISTAKE IDIOCY FOR GREATNESS! HAHAHA!" He shouted loudly in my face. I wiped a drop of his spit from my mouth exaggeratedly.

"Thank you for the spit shower, oh great one." I jeered back sarcastically. I heard Ichigo laugh beside me. _What a nice sounding laugh…_

"ARE YOU THE NEW GUY?!" BlackStar questioned loudly to Ichigo. Oh brother, I know where this is going. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT?!" Ichigo backed up.

"I haven't said anything to you yet…" He stated calmly. I turned my head for a moment and I saw BlackStar shoving Ichigo to the courtyard in front of the school. I saw stein wandering past and pulled him outside quickly and pointed to BlackStar trying to start a fight. Stein nodded understandingly and leaned against the building, watching carefully. I began idly texting, not paying much attention, but when I looked up, Ichigo was holding BlackStar down, his knee dug into his back, Ichigo's hands wrapped around BlackStar's wrist, pulling the arm painfully backwards.

"Tell me you've had enough." Ichigo stated calmly. BlackStar had a black eye and a red mark on his cheek. I stood there, stunned, watching as BlackStar finally said he'd had enough. Ichigo Kurosaki had just beaten up BlackStar. I helped BlackStar up lamely and looked over Ichigo quickly. No sign of pain or injury. Amazing.

The bell rung and after a quick glare and promise of revenge from BlackStar, we were off the class. The day was dull. Girls were flirting with him left and right. It was annoying to me. Not only were they shamelessly flirting with him (not as much as me of course), but Ichigo seemed to take no notice of them. Not even a glance. Like they were invisible. During lunch, he met the gang. He seemed to have someone to relate everyone to.

Especially Kid and Tsubaki. Apparently Kid reminded him of some guy named Ishida Uryuu and Tsubaki reminded him of some girl name Orihime. In fact, Ichigo seemed to take to Kid and Tsubaki the most. I shrugged it off and talked to BlackStar about pranks for the year. Liz had flirted with Ichigo to be shut down completely by him being somehow immune to the charm she was giving. Even Kid was drooling.

After lunch, school just got duller and duller until I skipped last period all together and went home early. I stayed at home and played Skyrim until I heard Ichigo come home and flop onto the couch tiredly.

"The girls there are INSANE." He sighed. We looked at each other then burst out laughing. I plugged in a second controller and we started playing various videogames together, talking practically all night until I got the bright idea to get drunk. I had no idea what I was in for.

Ichigo and I had a drinking contest until we both gave up after getting pretty drunk. I realized before the haziness took over, that Ichigo had quickly become my best friend.

Although I had no idea that, that was going to drastically change when we woke up the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up yawning a bit, sunlight leaking through my eyelids. I looked up to the clock then groaned as I found I had an hour until I had school, and I'll be waking Ichigo up instead of vice versa….._Or I could just sleep more…GOD my head hurts…._

I snuggled drowsily to the warm, soft thing I was hugging. Wait. _This doesn't feel like a pillow_….

I opened my eyes quickly and widely then looked down at what I was holding onto. I could tell the object was also obviously startled.

_I was sleeping on top of Ichigo….all night…_

We stared at each other, wide eyed and equally surprised. I couldn't help but feel a slight breeze downstairs and moved my hand to pull up my pants, never breaking eye contact.

In that exact moment….i realized I was stark-naked, and although I hadn't checked, I was pretty sure that said person I was sleeping on was equally underdressed. Then a couple memories of last night sputtered awkwardly and quickly through my head.

The confessions about how we both found each other attractive turned into a sloppy, drunk make-out session that lasted about an hour, maybe an hour and a half, until we got around to taking off clothes. The transition to my room was hazy, as were some of the actions and details of the night. Some details were missing all together. But I could remember the sex (well, half of it). My headache progressed, only being classified as a low-grade hangover. Ichigo must've processed the past events as well because his face had turned a very, VERY dark and interesting shade of red.

I stumbled a bit on the rolling off process. I just slept with the guy I think I- no- that I HAVE a major crush on and then we just stare at each other? I'm not even sure if I'm happy because it happened, or sad because I wasn't fully aware of myself. This kid was straight last time I checked. He can't have chosen this by free will. No chance in hell. I had as must chance with this guy as a snowball had in the summer.

"I…Sorry, I-….um….I know you aren't….y'know….gay…or anything….this must have been weird….Sorry…" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, now laying next to him. He looked over at me, confused.

"No, I am gay. I'm sorry about this, too. I mean you're completely straight, right?" He responded apologetically, then looked at me. We stared at each other for a good five minutes.

"I'm not straight." I said in a monotone voice. My jaw clenched and his face was painted with surprise. He didn't think I was…?

We both blinked probably a dozen times before simultaneously launching ourselves at eachother, and instantly kissing feverishly. We continued like this until my alarm clock beeped, making us tear apart faster than I thought possible. Thirty minutes until school. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, and put my palms on my eyes.

"G-go get ready for school…." I whimpered, very unsure of what just happened. I heard quick, embarrassed footsteps and the door close, and then hesitantly opened my eyes. _What now…? _

I numbly got dressed, feeling some kind of pleasurable pain in my ass. I fit myself into a white Ed Hardy t-shirt and Black tight, skinny jeans. I put on my Black vans and a leather jacket while waiting at the door. Ichigo comes out wearing loosely fit blue jeans and a white dress shirt, unbuttoned three buttons down from the top with a navy blue blazer, sleeves rolled up and the buttons on the blazer undone.

_Lord, why is he so attractive? _

**~TIME SKIP, BITCHES :D~ LUNCHTIME DURING SCHOOL~**

"Are you two okay? Have a fight or something…? You keep staring at eachother but aren't saying anything…and you're sitting on opposite ends of the table….which is uber unusual. What's up?" Liz inquired. I tilted my head downward, not talking.

_What am I supposed to say? "We got drunk and had sex, now I'm not sure what our relationship status is because he's gay, too, oh yeah and we made out this morning." That would never turn out well. My friends a really understanding and all, but what about Ichigo? That could make him uncomfortable. _

"We had a little problem at our training, because I surprised him and he dropped me, and I almost killed him, falling on his throat. It's just a bit awkward….i mean I blame myself and he thinks it's his fault and that I have no reason to be apologeti-"

"Liar. We got drunk and had sex, now neither of us know what to do or make of our relationship status because we're both gay. Oh yeah and we made out this morning after have the revelation that we're both gay. We haven't talked since then." Ichigo interrupted quickly, head down, not making eye contact with anyone. Half of the lunch room looked over at our table and we all put our hands down. It was dead quiet. We heard the talking start up again and we all sat awkwardly.

"So wouldn't that mean you two are….like in a relationship? Or friends with benefits…" Kid interjected quietly enough to let only the table hear. I choked on my sandwich and Ichigo spit his water out.

"Wha-what?" I spluttered, clearly blushing.

Ichigo stood up, completely red in the face and walked out quickly, making a beeline for the hallway. I got up as well, but made a beeline for the opposite direction to the doors to the courtyard. I need some air. I need to think.


End file.
